


bad medicine

by atinystarlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Comedy, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinystarlight/pseuds/atinystarlight
Summary: in a strange turn of events, you end up in a mutual blackmail scenario with the new night shift nurse who’s a total fuckboy… and also a vampire?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	bad medicine

**Author's Note:**

> dude i only know how to write about vampires. i'm sorry it's who i am ok

This was definitely one of the most questionable decisions you’d ever made. And you had done some pretty questionable things before, like faking heart palpitations so the cute paramedic would run an EKG on you. In all fairness, your heart did skip a few beats whenever he was around. 

But that technically didn’t break any rules. _This_ , however, broke plenty of rules. 

You weren’t, like, insane or anything, but Park Seonghwa was in _your_ hospital. In _your_ wing. In _your_ unit. _The_ Park Seonghwa. The one who played the lead role in your favorite drama. The one who looked like an immaculate sculpture handcrafted by god himself. The one the press was currently trying to bust down the doors to run a story on, since he’d just been in a collision on his way home from a set. 

Of course you weren’t happy that he was in the ER. You would be devastated if anything happened to him. He was your favorite actor, after all. You would die if any harm ever came to his perfect, angelic, handsome face. You were, however, happy that he came to _your_ ER. 

A little too happy. You weren’t the only one, either. Nurses, phlebs, medical assistants, rad techs, practically everyone in the ER was tripping over themselves to peek into his room for even a second. It got so bad that Mingi, the security guard who was usually really nice, had to yell at the crowd to get them to scatter. Everyone was crazy over him, and for good reason. 

Maybe you were a little _too_ crazy. Considering you’d devised a whole plan to go in and change out his wristband—claiming it had been misprinted—so that you could take his old one home with you. It was pretty innocent, disregarding the fact that it completely violated HIPAA. Like, really bad. Which your job took very, very seriously. 

Well, that, and there was also the fact that you’d stolen his chart. You couldn’t help it, you were curious. Even if it didn’t even have anything interesting on it, you couldn’t get over the fact that it was _Park fucking Seonghwa’s_ chart in your hands oh my god what the fuck you were so gonna die. 

You were gonna die a happy, possibly unemployed death. 

You weren’t really sure how it happened. Amidst all the chaos, you were able to just reach over and grab it. You didn’t even think about it, your hand just moved on its own, and suddenly Park Seonghwa’s chart was in your hands and you panicked and ran down the hall and into an unoccupied room and oh my god. Park Seonghwa’s chart. In. Your. Hands. Holy shit. 

You stepped into the dark room, hearing the door click shut behind you. You locked it, then felt around on the wall for a light switch. The room was free of patients and relatively out of the way from all the action, so you weren’t too concerned about anyone trying to come in. You had been running around like crazy all night, no one would notice if you were gone for a few minutes. And it was midnight, so the ER was typically a little slower than it was during the day. And, you know, it was really important. You could step away from your duties for a moment. You wouldn’t let a once in a lifetime opportunity like this slip away. 

As you flipped the light switch, you weren’t expecting to see Jung Wooyoung, the new night shift RN, who was already infamous for being a playboy, holding an open tiger top vacutainer to his lips. He had his head tipped back, pouring the blood into his mouth straight from the tube like a shot of liquor. He stopped abruptly, eyes wide in shock as he looked over at you, a trickle of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. This night had just gotten a whole lot weirder. 

The new night shift nurse was drinking blood in an empty hospital room. That was… normal. Yep. Totally normal. Were you hallucinating or something? Maybe you really were insane after all. 

“Shit—fuck! I, I uh—fuck!” he cursed, accidentally dropping the tube in surprise which caused blood to splatter all over the floor. Great. Just great. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” you demanded in shock, utterly stunned by what you just witnessed. 

“I can explain! I just—wait hang on! Don’t leave!” He reached an arm out to stop you as you fumbled to unlock the door, trying to run away. You didn’t have any desire to be trapped in a room with a blood-drinking sicko. 

“No thanks!” you replied, fingers just having flipped the lock before suddenly it turned again on its own. Huh? That’s weird, you could have sworn you just unlocked it, so how did it— 

“Wait, ok? Just wait,” Wooyoung hissed, pinning you against the door, arms on either side of your head to keep you in place. 

“Look, your weird kinks are none of my business, I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything—promise! Just let—me—go!” You tried shoving him away, but he was surprisingly strong considering he wasn’t a particularly huge guy. You pushed harder, but he didn’t budge. 

“Wh—kinks?! Oh, hell no! It’s not a kink! I don’t know if that’s better or worse than the truth. Ugh! Can’t I brainwash you into forgetting about this or something?” He was clearly flustered, huffing angrily as he caged you in.

“Brainwash me? Whatever, you’re crazy! I’ll forget what I saw, just get off of me! I’m kinda busy right now!” You glared at him, clutching the clipboard in your hands protectively. You didn’t want it becoming tainted by the hands of a creepy fuckboy who drinks blood. Wooyoung’s eyes slid down to the clipboard curiously, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“What’s this?” Wooyoung said as he snatched the clipboard out of your hand. “Park Seonghwa? Funny, I don’t recall you being assigned to him.” 

“I am, actually!” You tried to get it back from him, but he held it above your head out of reach. “Give! It! Back!” 

“I’m his nurse tonight, actually. What are you doing with his chart? And what’s this?” He smugly picked up the wristband as it fell to the floor. He dangled it above your head tauntingly. 

“Wait—that’s just—uh, well—“ you stuttered, trying to come up with a logical explanation. “Forget about me, why the fuck are you in here drinking tubes of blood?” You evaded the question with an equally accusatory one of your own. 

Wooyoung sighed, stepping back a pace. He stared straight into your eyes, frowning as he contemplated his answer. He was very handsome, admittedly, especially up close, but he was known for being a huge flirt. He’d only been working with you on the night shift for a couple weeks, and he’d already hooked up with several other nurses and one of the rad techs. You weren’t into the fuckboy type, and you wanted nothing to do with him and his stupid ponytail. 

You especially wanted nothing to do with his weird blood drinking fetish. It honestly surprised you a lot that such a popular guy would be into something like that, and to be so bold as to do it right here in the hospital. Not that you were one to kink shame, but seriously? How unprofessional could you get? Not that you were in any position to talk. 

You spoke again when he stayed silent. “If you don’t let me out of here right this second, I’m gonna tell Dr. Kim you were in here stealing tiger tops and drinking them. He’s not gonna be very happy, you know.” You crossed your arms, shooting him a stern glare. 

“Fine, then I’ll tell him you stole Park Seonghwa’s wristband, and ran off with his chart. When he wasn’t even your patient. How’s that?” 

You glared at each other silently for a few moments, your arms crossed over your chest. You really wanted to keep the wristband. And, well, your job. 

Wooyoung pressed you against the door more firmly, his gaze darkening. He leaned in until his lips were hovering just over your neck, his warm breath tickling your skin and giving you goosebumps. “What am I gonna do now that you know my secret? Kill you?”

“Wh—huh?” Stunned, you tried pushing him away again. Your hand brushed against the bare skin of his arm, and you immediately noticed how cold his skin was. You flinched away, and he pulled back just enough to give you a coy grin. Were you hallucinating, or did he suddenly have long, sharp fangs in place of his canines?

You tried to calm yourself down, suddenly feeling very trapped. No big deal. The new nurse was a vampire. Totally cool. No big deal. 

Ok, not cool. 

You tried to scream, but he slapped a hand over your mouth. 

“Hey, relax! I was just kidding. Calm down, I’m not gonna kill you,” he huffed, exasperated. “Jesus christ. Please don’t scream.” He slowly peeled his hand away, and you stared at him like a deer in headlights. 

“Y-you’re—wait, so—vampires are real?” you stumbled out, trying to collect your thoughts. If this was a prank, it sure wasn’t funny anymore. 

“Apparently. Look, I don’t know either, ok? I’ve only been one for what—two weeks?” he sighed. He scrubbed his hands over his face, groaning. “You can’t tell anyone, ok? I still need a job, you know.”

“Ok, I’m… this is just a state of psychosis. I think I have a brain tumor. If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go schedule an MRI…” you trailed off, fumbling behind you for the doorknob. You definitely had a brain tumor. That was the only plausible, medical explanation for this occurrence. 

“Uh-uh. You’re not going anywhere. How do you think I feel? I’m not too happy about this either, you know. Two weeks ago, I was at a bar, and this chick lured me away and bit me. Then she cut her hand open and made me drink her blood, and I remember thinking I was gonna die, but then I woke up like… this.” He bared his fangs, jabbing a finger toward them. 

“So… what now? I just have to walk around with this information? Ok—how about this. I forget you’re a vampire, and you forget I stole Park Seonghwa’s chart. We pretend like none of this ever happened.” You inhaled deeply, trying to calm your racing mind. 

He shifted a little, meeting your eyes with a sad puppy dog expression. “Well, I could kinda use a friend. I can’t exactly go around telling people about this, so…” 

Wooyoung stared down at you with a pitiful expression. A few loose strands of black hair fell over his eyes, the rest secured behind his head in a messy little ponytail. His eyes were black, but from this close, you could see a faint ring of red around his pupils, like he wore colored contacts to hide his crimson irises. His eyebrows pinched together and his lips formed a soft pout, and it was obvious he was trying to use his good looks to get what he wanted. 

You weren’t into the playboy type—not in the slightest. You’d seen him flirting his way around the hospital, winking at the other nurses and watching as they swooned. He was cocky as hell, not a shred of insecurity living inside his skull. Well, come to think of it, nothing about him was living per se—but he was a total fuckboy, and you weren’t gonna fall for it. You already had your eyes on San, that cute paramedic, who was humble and sweet, and way more your type. 

“No thanks,” you said dryly. You’d rather just forget all this ever happened. 

“What? Why not?” he whined indignantly. 

“I don’t make friends with vampires!” 

“Wow. Prejudiced, much?” He narrowed his eyes, giving you a judgemental stare. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to tell Dr. Kim you’re a dirty thief.”

“You’re blackmailing me into being your friend?”

“Yeah, basically.”

You scoffed in disbelief. “You’re evil!”

“Hey, I’m a vampire now. I have to get into character.”

“So, what? Next you’re gonna bite me, is that it?” you mocked sarcastically, but his face immediately twisted into a mischievous smile. He ran his tongue over his fangs, letting his eyes flicker down to your lips. 

“Maybe. You do smell delicious,” he breathed, dipping his head down to hover over the curve of your neck. You shivered, and he laughed softly, a soft gust of air tickling your throat. You instinctively brought a hand to grasp at his arm, feeling his icy skin beneath your fingertips. One of his hands came to rest on your waist, the other caging you against the door. As much as you hated the idea of him, you had to admit—he was really hot. 

“It’s not very nice to bite your friends,” you laughed, but it came out sounding shakier than you’d hoped. 

“I take it back. We don’t have to be _friends_.” At the final word, he let his lips faintly brush against your skin, as if to emphasize his point. You sucked in a faint gasp of air, which he immediately picked up on. Wooyoung let one of his fangs trail softly against your neck, and you felt goosebumps rise along your skin. 

“So, I get to be another notch in your bedpost? Ah, or do you sleep in a coffin?” you teased, trying to play it cool. 

“Mm, why don’t you come find out?” he purred, pulling back to give you a sly smirk. 

Wow, you hated him. But you also kinda wanted to fuck him. You were torn between two opposing forces—being horny, and having self-respect. You didn’t want to be another victim to his sweet talking shenanigans, but your pussy seemed to have other plans. Curse him and his stupid, sexy ponytail. 

Your eyes flickered down to his lips involuntarily, which widened into a sharp, pointy grin. His face was just inches from yours, and he gazed down at you hungrily. Maybe literally. 

“God, I can’t stand you,” you scoffed, snaking a hand behind his neck and dragging him in for a messy kiss. 

Wooyoung let the chart fall to the floor with a loud clatter, grabbing you tightly by the waist and pressing you against the door. You kissed him angrily, pissed to be in this situation at all, but you were determined to make the most of it. You slid your tongue into his mouth, a little surprised when his fangs were noticeably absent. Which made sense, actually, because he didn’t have them when you’d first walked in, either. 

Wooyoung pinned you harder against the door with his body, his fingers digging into your waist, and you yelped against his mouth as it really started to hurt. 

“Oops, sorry,” he laughed breathlessly. “Forgot I have to be gentle.” 

“Well, that’s no fun, is it?” you teased, sinking your teeth into his bottom lip. He moaned softly, rolling his hips forward into yours. 

“I like you already,” he breathed, kissing along your jaw as his cold fingers dipped underneath the hem of your scrubs, making you shiver against his touch. 

“Your hands are cold,” you whined, and he gave a soft nip to the curve of your jaw. 

“Sorry.” 

He kissed down your throat, open-mouthed and sloppy as he reached the spot just above your jugular vein. “Fuck, you smell amazing. God, I hate being a vampire. It makes my life so difficult.” He licked a wet stripe along your throat, tracing the vein with his tongue, and you felt your heartbeat speed up. 

Wooyoung pulled back suddenly. “Sorry—am I making you nervous?” He was breathing heavily, looking down at you with concern in his eyes. It was actually kind of cute. 

“No! It’s… it’s not that,” you murmured, a little embarrassed. It felt weird to admit that the idea of him drinking your blood turned you on a little. Especially since you’d been disgusted at first. To be fair, that was before you knew he was a vampire. Somehow a human drinking human blood was more weird than literal vampires being a real thing. 

“No way,” he grinned. “You actually want me to bite you?” 

You felt your cheeks heat up immediately. “I—I mean… yeah, kinda.” 

“Wooow. Now who’s the one with the _weird kink?_ ” he mocked, his hands tightening around your waist again. 

“Shut up!” You shoved him, and he snickered at your expense. His eyes fell down to your neck, and the smile faded from his lips. 

“I’ve… I’ve actually never bitten anyone before.” He bit his lip, looking nervous and eager all at once. 

“Really?” It came out sounding more shocked than you intended.

“Really. I’ve just been stealing samples from the hospital. It’s bad, I know, but I figure it’s better than draining people. It sucks, though. Most of the time they clot too fast before I have time to drink them. I can hang onto lavenders for a while, but potassium EDTA doesn’t exactly taste good.” He crinkled his nose at the thought.

“Is it hard? Being surrounded by blood all the time? I mean, you’re a nurse. It’s kind of unavoidable.” You felt a prickle of sympathy for him. It’s not like he meant for this to happen, after all. Fuckboy or not, he probably didn’t deserve to become a vampire. 

“Seriously hard. It’s like working in a kitchen while you’re starving. At the same time, I’m glad I work somewhere where I can have access to blood without hurting anybody.” 

You bit your lip, looking up at him thoughtfully. You definitely felt for him, despite not being his biggest fan. You could only imagine what it would be like to have to live that way. You pressed your lips against his again, giving him a quick, messy kiss before pushing him back, giving yourself enough room to slide your shirt over your head. His eyes flickered down to your chest, licking his lips as he took in the site of your bare skin, and he brushed a thumb over the black lace of your bra. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve donated blood,” you said cheekily, and he laughed as he caught your lips in a gentle kiss. 

“You don’t have to, really—I don’t wanna hurt you.” His tone was more serious that time, his cool touch gently exploring your exposed skin. 

You slid out from against the door, pulling him along as you made your way to the hospital bed in the center of the room. You hopped onto it, sliding the elastic out of your hair as you laid down against the fresh linens. You brushed your hair to the side, exposing the column of your neck, and his eyes followed the motion hungrily. He pulled his scrub top over his head, tossing it to the side as he joined you in the bed, climbing over you with an amused smirk. 

Wooyoung kissed you, hungry and eager, pinning you underneath his body. You could feel that his cock was hard, pressing against your thigh as he rolled his hips down, giving a soft moan as he licked into your mouth. His hands came up to squeeze your breasts through your bra, his motions rough, as if it took a lot of effort to hold himself back. He slid his hands behind your back, fumbling around with the clasps of your bra until it finally popped free. You let it fall to the floor, and Wooyoung immediately ducked his head down, dragging his tongue along one of your nipples. 

You moaned, squirming beneath him, your hips refusing to stay still as your panties began to soak through. He kissed along your chest, moving to lick your other nipple, his thumbs tracing circles on your ribs as he placed his lips over it and sucked. He grinded his hips down against your thigh as he worked his tongue on your breast, the shape of his cock teasing you through his pants. 

Wooyoung kissed down your sternum, then down your stomach, your abdominal muscles jumping at the ticklish sensation. He tugged your scrub bottoms down, and you lifted your hips off the bed to let him slide them off. He kissed your hip bones softly, his thumb tracing circles against your clit through your panties, and you bit your lip as you grew ever more impatient. You gave a soft whine, and he looked up at you with deadly eyes, a few strands of hair hanging in his face. He hooked his fingers in your panties and slid them off, a lusty sigh escaping his lips as he delivered a soft bite to your inner thigh. 

It caught you by surprise, and you yelped, arching your back off the bed. It wasn’t a hard enough bite to break the skin, but it was hard enough to make you instinctively fist a hand in his hair, and you felt yourself becoming wetter. He kissed up along your inner thigh, settling comfortably between your legs, and you could feel his soft breath against your pussy. He dragged his tongue slowly through your folds, and your hips kicked up involuntarily. 

“What happened to—ah!—the whole blood drinking thing,” you asked, though you weren’t complaining. He smiled as he swiped his tongue again, holding your hips down with his hands. 

“I figured I should at least earn it,” he purred, closing his lips around your clit and sucking softly. You moaned, squirming against him, but his strong grip held you firmly against the bed. 

“Fuck!” you cried, biting your lip to keep quiet. He circled his tongue around your clit, then down through your folds, dipping inside as he moved a hand between your legs. He slipped two fingers in, moving it in and out as he flicked your clit with his tongue. You were having trouble keeping quiet, and it became very apparent why girls seemed to like him so much. He licked and sucked with an expert tongue while his fingers found their rhythm, fucking into you until you were whining into the palm of your hand. 

“Careful, babe,” he teased. “You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“Fuck, Wooyoung—” you whined, fisting your hands into his hair as he moved his fingers faster, sliding easily into your dripping pussy. He mouthed kissed against your clit, licking circles over it until he tipped you over the edge, your thighs quivering and squeezing around his head as you came. You kept a hand slapped around your mouth to muffle your cries as you bucked your hips up against his face, riding out your orgasm with his fingers still inside you. You collapsed back against the bed, and he slid his fingers out, kissing up your stomach and along your ribs, lightly nibbling your collarbone. 

Wooyoung slid his scrub bottoms and underwear off as you caught your breath, and you watched as his dick sprang free, fully erect. He climbed back on top of you, capturing your lips in a hard kiss, his tongue sliding into your mouth with a low groan. He pushed your thighs apart, settling in between them, and you could feel his cock brush up against your entrance. You wrapped your legs around his waist, hands cupping his face as he slowly pushed in. 

You whined into his mouth, his cock sliding in easily, your pussy slick from your orgasm. He moaned softly, slowly pushing his cock in further. He gave a few shallow thrusts, rocking into you as his hands squeezed your thighs. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” he moaned against your lips. Using pet names on you was such a fuckboy move, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. “Wish we didn’t have to be quiet.” 

“We can fuck in your coffin next time,” you teased breathily. 

“Mm, sounds hot,” he joked back, giving a hard thrust, and your head fell back against the bed. “ _Next time,_ huh? You’re inviting yourself over to my lair?”

“You wish—ah!” He slammed his cock in, making you cut yourself off with a moan. He picked up the pace, fucking into you faster, a cocky grin plastered on his face as he watched you come unraveled. 

“You should, then I can really make you scream,” he purred against your ear, his fingernails digging into your thighs, practically folding you in half as he fucked you. He really knew what he was doing, and him dirty talking in your ear only made it harder to stay composed. It became harder and harder to stay quiet with his cock so deep inside you, his thrusts becoming rougher as the sounds you made drove him crazy. 

Wooyoung kissed down your neck, dragging his tongue along your throat with shaky, uneven breaths. You felt something sharp against your skin, and you realized his fangs had made another appearance. He licked and sucked at your throat, and your pulse sped up again. He growled against your neck, fucking you hard as he dragged his fangs along the vein, teasing his sharp teeth against it, hesitant as if awaiting permission. 

“Bite me,” you begged, and his control evaporated. He sank his teeth into your flesh, the hot sting making you cry out in pain, and you dug your fingernails into his back, clawing into his skin as he sucked at the bite. He moaned in ecstasy as fresh blood coated his tongue, licking hungrily like every drop was heaven itself. 

His fangs hurt initially, but the pain melted away as his lips soothed the wound, cooling the burn with an extinguishing kiss. His thrusting grew broken and uneven, his rhythm faltering the more he drank. You clawed at his back and tugged at his hair as he reached his tipping point, biting back cries of pleasure as his cock pounded you so deep your brain turned to tv static. He gave a few final, hard thrusts as he came, euphoric moans against your neck sending vibrations all the way down your spine. 

He kept drinking, his lips forming a tight seal against your skin as he sucked. A few stray drops of warm liquid dribbled down your neck, and simultaneously from between your legs as he pulled out. He panted heavily through his nose as he drank, his tongue swirling in a frenzy like he couldn’t get enough. His hands squeezed and kneaded against your sides, and you felt breathless and his weight pinned you to the bed. You were starting to worry he wasn’t gonna stop. 

Right on cue, Wooyoung broke away from your neck, panting as drops of blood trickled from his lips down to his chin. His irises glowed an angry red underneath his black contacts, eerie and supernatural. He dragged his tongue over his lips, and for a moment, he looked terrifying—dangerous, like the monster that he technically was. His fangs gleamed with a coat of fresh blood, and his gaze raked over you like a piece of prey, hungry and animalistic. 

Then he snapped back to reality, eyes widening with concern as he realized what had just happened. Wooyoung frantically brought a hand up to your cheek, his eyes jumping to the various smears of blood all over the bed as well as your skin, assessing the damage. 

“Are you ok?” he demanded. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

A smile bloomed on your face as he panicked. He looked confused at your expression, his eyebrows pinched together in a guilty frown. It was kind of adorable, in a way, and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m ok,” you assured. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“It wasn’t?” His chest deflated in a huge sigh. “God, for a second I was worried I was gonna kill you.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for not doing that.” 

He laughed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Anytime.”

You sat up, looking around the room. The linens were stained, and blood was smeared all over the floor from when Wooyound had dropped the vial in surprise. It was a mess, and you didn’t have the slightest idea how long you’d been gone. 

“We better get this cleaned up before Dr. Kim kills us.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Wooyoung sighed, sliding off the bed to look for his clothes. “I have to get back to my patient, Park Seonghwa, after all,” he sneered, sticking his tongue out cheekily. 

“I hate you,” you whined, glowering at him as you rolled off the bed. 

“You’re just jealous.” 

He wasn’t wrong. You were super jealous that he was Park Seonghwa’s nurse, but at least you didn’t have to worry about returning the chart without being caught. 

You stood up a little too quickly, suddenly feeling very lightheaded, and the room spun around you. Your vision swam, and the last thing you saw before blacking out was Wooyoung’s shocked expression. He called your name in a panic, his arms catching you in a cold embrace before you could hit the ground. 

Yeah, it probably wasn’t a good day to forget your iron pills.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i'm yungwooyoung on tumblr if you wanna come be a total degenerate w/ me <3


End file.
